totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dawn
Dawn to spokojna i kochająca przyrodę dziewczyna. Stara się żyć z nią w harmonii. Nikomu nie wadzi. Niepokoi się jak ktoś niszczy przyrodę. Rozumie mowę zwierząt. Przegląd Dawn po raz pierwszy pojawia się z innymi zawodnikami na jachcie w Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze!. Czyta ona aurę B co wyraźnie go zaskakuje. Gdy Chris wysadza łódź, Dawn dociera na wyspę pierwsza i nawet nie jest mokra, tłumacząc się że skorzystała ze skrótu. Później na plaży Dawn ujawnia że Zoey jest jedynaczką i miała samotne dzieciństwo co wprawia Zoey w lekkie zakłopotanie. W czasie biegu do mety Dawn przybywa po Zoey i Mik'u, lewitując. Dawn zostaje przydzielona przez Chrisa do Toksycznych Szczurów. Potem w czasie wyzwania Dawn bierze udział w planie B i zostaje wystrzelona tak jak pozostali uczestnicy. Gdy drużyna zjeżdża totemem z górki, Dawn tłumaczy drużynie o tym co próbuje zasygnalizować B. Ostatecznie Toksyczne Szczury przegrywają wyzwanie gdy ich domek zostaje zniszczony. Dawn tak jak reszta Toksycznych Szczurów była zirytowana ciągłym gadaniem kłamstw przez Staci i prawdopodobnie głosowała na nią tej nocy. W Prawda albo laser rekina witamy Dawn zwisającą nogami z łóżka, gdy rozmawia z ptakiem. Dakota zwraca jej uwagę, a w rezultacie Dawn wyczytuje aurę Dakoty zaskakując ją. W pierwszej części wyzwania, Dawn stara się bronić B tłumacząc, że jego aura nie pozwala mu mówić. Na torze przeszkód Dawn dobrze sobie radzi, aż spotyka tor kul armatnich. Wtedy też szczur mówi jej by się pochyliła. Dawn robi to i dzięki temu unika uderzenia kulą. Gdy Toksyczne Szczury przegrywają wyzwanie, Dawn zgadza się ze Scottem na temat eliminacji Dakoty tłumacząc, że ma ona złą aurę. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji Dawn otrzymuje piankę i zostaje bezpiecznie w programie. W Lód, lód dziecino Dawn na początku odcinka ratuje życie Lightninga, jednak jak się okazuje, chciała uratować chrząszcza, a nie Lightninga. W czasie pierwszego wyzwania, Dawn nie może się wspinać, jednak czuje, że B ma pthumb|left|250px|Dawn rozmawia z ptakiem.lan. Aby B mógł zrealizować swój plan, Dawn odwraca uwagę chrząszcza. Po pewnym czasie Dawn wpada na pomysł i zwraca zmutowanemu chrząszczowi, małego chrząszcza, którego uratowała rano. Toksyczne Szczury wygrywają pierwszą część wyzwania, dzięki planowi B. W drugiej części wyzwania, z rozkazu Scotta, Dawn zostaje w forcie i czyta aurę śnieżek, by wybrać w której nie ma ładunków wybuchowych. Gdy Scott odrzuca jej propozycje i jedna ze śnieżek wybucha w rękach Scotta, Dawn czyta jego aurę odkrywając i mówiąc mu, że miał smutne dzieciństwo, przerażając go. Gdy zmutowane chrząszcze zaczynają atakować fort Szczurów, Scott każe im atakować Zmutowane Larwy. Gdy chrząszcze słuchają się Scotta, Dawn jest pod wrażeniem i pyta Scotta, czy jest "zaklinaczem chrząszczy". Ostatecznie Toksyczne Szczury przegrywają, gdy Scott sabotuje ich drużynę. Potem Scott okłamuje Dawn mówiąc jej że B nienawidzi przyrody, by Dawn zagłosowała na niego. W czasie ceremonii eliminacji, B jest wyeliminowany, a Dawn bezpiecznie zostaje w programie. W Schwytani straceńcy w nocy do Dawn przylatuje świetlik z informacją o czyhającym niebezpieczeństwie. Po znalezieniu przez Lightninga wskazówki, Dawn na jego polecenie czyta wskazówkę. Drużyna udaje się na północ, lecz po chwili Dawn zostaje schwytana przez pająka. Nikt z drużyny z wyjątkiem Sama nie wydaje się przejmować jej zniknięciem. Zostaje później uwolniona przez Camerona. Z powodu zwycięstwa ich drużyny, Toksyczne Szczury zostają uchronione od eliminacji. thumb|250px|Dawn odkrywa że [[Scott jest zdrajcą.]]W Ahoj, załogo! Dawn na początku odcinka zbiera do torby na śmieci drewno. Podchodzi do niej Brick pytając czy jej nie pomóc. Wtedy Dawn wyczytuje z niego aury, że chce on pomagać, bo strasznie dokuczano mu w dzieciństwie oraz ma potrzebę dominacji, na co Brick stanowczo zaprzecza. Na stołówce Dawn mówi Lightningowi, że jego chi się skurczyło, ale on nie rozumie o co chodzi i kradnie śniadanie Dawn. W czasie pierwszego wyzwania Dawn zbiera do torby różne rzeczy z wyspy. Spotyka też załamaną Zoey, która jest zła z powodu miłości Anny Marii i Vito. Dawn pociesza Zoey mówiąc że Mike bardzo ją lubi, co widać w jego aurze, a przynajmniej w części Mike'a. Zoey pyta o co chodzi z częścią Mike'a, ale w tej chwili Dawn już nie ma na plaży. W czasie drugiego wyzwania Dawn jedzie na nartach wodnych za motorówką. Początkowo są na prowadzeniu i wygrywają, jednak łódź zaczyna hamować, przez śpiącego Lightninga. Dawn jednak pociesza drużynę mówiąc że ma plan. Każe Samowi sterować, natomiast ona i Brick mają jechać na Lightningu zamiast na nartach. Plan Dawn działa i przed Toksycznymi Szczurami staje ostatnia boja. Scott jednak specjalnie strzela mewą do Sama sabotujac drużynę. Później gdy Sam pyta jak oberwał mewą, Scott odpowiada mu że pewnie Jo się poszczęściło, jednak Dawn odkrywa prawdę. W konfesjonale wyznaje, że mewowe działko Jo się zacięło, więc mewa która trafiła Sama musiała pochodzić z łodzi ich drużyny. Dawn ślubuje też że zdemaskuje zdrajcę Scotta. Jednak jak się okazuje Scott podsłuchuje ją z tyłu konfesjonału i obmyśla plan. Gdy Dawn wchodzi do domku, Scott pozornie próbuje dać jej worek. Jednak specjalnie upuszcza go i z worka wysypują się zaginione rzeczy zawodników, jednak wszyscy myślą, że to Dawn je ukradła. W konfesjonale Scott przyznaje, że ukradł te rzeczy i wrzucił dla niepoznaki też swój ząb rekina. Na początku chciał obarczyć winą Bricka, ale ponieważ Dawn go zdemaskowała, obarczył winą ją. Dawn próbuje wyjaśnić, że ją wrobiono, ale nikt nie chce jej wierzyć. Podczas ceremonii thumb|left|Dawn na Miotaczu Wstydu (w worku)eliminacji, Dawn jest w dwóch ostatnich ze Scottem. Jednak na koniec Dawn zostaje wyeliminowana. Próbuje się bronić pokazując, że znalazła Oryginalną Głowę Chrisa McLeana. Jednak okazuje się, że nie ma na niej Certyfikatu i była to podróbka wystrugana przez Scotta. Wtedy zezłoszczona Dawn uderza głową Scotta w twarz. Na koniec mówi, że sprzeda zebrane pamiątki z wyspy na aukcji, a dochód przeznaczy na schronisko dla zmutowanych stworzeń z wyspy. Dawn również próbuje ostrzec drużynę o zdrajcy w ich drużynie, ale nie zdążyła powiedzieć, że jest nim Scott, bo Chef wkłada ją do worka i Dawn zostaje wystrzelona poza wyspę. Dawn zostaje wspomniana przez Scotta w odcinku Uciekający model, gdy udaje on przed Zoey, że jest mu przykro z powodu jej eliminacji. Galeria Dawn i Zoey.png|Dawn i Zoey Dawn.png|Dawn Dawn i toksyczny szczur.jpg|Dawn i toksyczny szczur Dawn i Scott.PNG|Dawn i Scott Medytująca Dawn.png|Medytująca Dawn Dawn i Brick.png|Dawn i Brick Dawn i Lightning.png|Dawn i Lightning Dawn wystrzelona z katapulty w czarnym worku.png|Dawn wystrzelona z katapulty w czarnym worku total drama revengo of the island Dawn and Zoey.jpg|Dawn i Zoey Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Toksyczne Szczury